Where Are we?
by animeyaoifan
Summary: Okay second story, sorry if they are really short I am trying the best I can to make them as long as I can.


Characters:

Sora: A fun loving young boy who has just been chosen to be the key blade wielder. Sora is 12 years old and he has two friends named Riku and Kairi.

He is an upbeat, compassionate, kindhearted, and cheerful teenager who, though simple-minded, childish, impulsive, short-tempered, and naïve at times, possesses an extraordinary sense of justice and is always sincere about what he says and does. He originates from Destiny Islands and has been best friends with Riku and Kairi since early childhood. Sora was not the original Key blade wielder, but was ultimately chosen over Riku as the true wielder due to Sora's strong heart as compared to Riku's which became vulnerable and temporarily weak due to his turn to darkness. Nomura has stated that Sora's name can be interpreted as "sky" as his name, _sora_ (?), means sky in Japanese and was also chosen by Nomura to symbolize his role as well as personality in the story.

Riku: Riku is Sora's and Kairi's best friend, and character created by Tetsuya Nomura for the _Kingdom Hearts_ series. Nomura has stated that Riku's name can be interpreted as "land". Riku had an obsession to see other worlds and explained his reasons to Terra that he wanted to get stronger. He then held Terra's Key blade at his request before Sora arrived and Riku promised not to tell him what occurred. By the beginning of the main series, now fifteen years old, Riku's desire was able to come true thanks to Kairi. Riku went with the darkness as their world is attacked by the Heartless, with the Key blade coming to Sora. Separated from his friends, Riku ends up at Hollow Bastion where Maleficent finds him, thus giving him the Soul Eater. Under her influence, Riku turns on Sora and searches for a way to help Kairi. Riku eventually becomes possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, with his heart sent to the realm of darkness where he meets King Mickey and helps him and Sora seal the door to the realm of darkness. Through DiZ, Riku awakens in the basement levels of Castle Oblivion and begins climbing to the ground floor. Along the way, Riku confronts the remaining darkness in his heart and a replica of himself that is created by Vexen; he also encounters DiZ, who has been overseeing his progress. After being reunited with King Mickey, Riku reaches the main floor where he finds Naminé as she attends to a sleeping Sora. She offers to seal away his darkness by sealing his memories, but Riku turns her down and chooses to find a balance between his light and darkness, allowing him to defeat what remained of Xehanort's Heartless. Soon after, donning the black cloak DiZ gives him along with a blindfold, Riku joins him to ensure Sora is restored in peace. While capturing Roxas in order to make Sora complete again, Riku uses the power of darkness at the cost of becoming a physical manifestation of Xehanort's Heartless. Trapped in that form even after leaving DiZ, Riku helps Sora in secret, ashamed of his appearance and gaining the Way to the Dawn Key blade. Riku returns to his original form when Ansem the Wise's machine to digitally seal away Kingdom Hearts malfunctions and self-destructs. Joining Sora, they battle and defeat Xemnas, however in his final maneuver; Riku is severely injured saving Sora. In the end, they end up on a dark beach, and discuss how strong their friendship is and how much each of them wanted to be like the other. Shortly after, a bottle washes ashore, Riku opens the bottle revealing the letter Kairi had written and hands it to Sora, saying it's for him. Sora reads the letter, thus opening the door to light, which leads them to Destiny Islands. The two use the portal to return home, but a year later, Riku bids farewell to Sora as the latter embarks on a quest to find and rescue Terra, Aqua and Ven from their individual fates.

Kairi: Kairi is the best friend of Sora and Riku, and one of the seven "Princesses of Heart". Kairi was originally a resident of Radiant Garden, having encountered Aqua and Mickey at age five as they sensed the light in her heart that made her a target of the Unversed. Sometime after, a few years before the events of _Kingdom Hearts_, Kairi was sent to Destiny Island by Xehanort in an experiment to test the connection between a Princess of Heart and a Key blade bearer. At the beginning of the main series, she is fourteen years old. When Destiny Island is destroyed by Heartless, Kairi's heart is separated from her body, creating her Nobody Naminé, and soon enters Sora's body, leading him to see visions of Kairi and parts of her past. Riku, searching for a way to revive her, brings Kairi's empty and unresponsive body to Hollow Bastion where her identity as a Princess of Heart is revealed along with the location of her heart. Learning of this, Sora travels to Hollow Bastion, gives up his heart in order to release hers and restore her heart back into her body. Since Sora's heart has also left his body, this creates Roxas, Sora's Nobody, and transforms himself into a Heartless in the process. Soon after, Kairi finds Sora's Heartless and restores him back to human form. After Xehanort's Heartless is defeated, Kairi is left behind on the reforming Destiny Islands and separated from Sora. Sora promises to return to her with Riku, and Kairi waits on the island for their return. Naminé's memory-altering powers break the memories in Sora's heart as well as those of his friends on Destiny Islands. In _Kingdom Hearts II_, Kairi, and all of Sora's friends, slowly begin to remember Sora. Kairi sends a letter she wrote out to sea in hopes that it will find its way to him. After Sora's memories had been restored by Naminé, Kairi is confronted by Axel, who hopes to use Kairi to lure Sora to him. With the help of Pluto, Kairi evades him and escapes through a dark portal that mysteriously opens taking her to Twilight Town, but is captured by Axel soon after. However, Saïx takes Kairi from Axel and imprisons her and Pluto in a jail cell in the World That Never Was. She escapes her cell with the help of Naminé and they are saved from Saïx by Riku, in the guise of Xehanort's Heartless. Riku gives her the Key blade **Destiny Place** which she uses to fight off the Heartless that Saïx summons. Kairi and Riku are reunited with Sora, and along with Donald, Goofy and King Mickey, the group face and defeat Xemnas. Kairi then returns to Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku, but a while later, decides to give her lucky charm to Sora again as he goes on another quest in response to a letter sent by King Mickey.

Kimoko Heart:

Kimoko is a young calm girl who just hangs out and draws or hangs out with her friends or just to be alone to think. She was figured to be the nobody of Katana who is almost the same exact as Kimoko. She is 17 and she can be very emotional at times but that's only when someone close to her is gone or that someone has hurt her before. Kimoko falls in love with Riku and Sora sometimes but she loves Riku more. Kimoko belonged to the Organization XIII before she was to be banished from the ORaganization for certain reasons. Kimoko is no longer part of the Oraganization but a lonely nobody in search for love, she soons finds it when she meets Riku, but he has no idea of her love for him. Kimoko arrives in Destiny Islands and meets Sora, Riku, Kairi and her somebody Katana. Her first love was Axel before he was the one to get rid of her before she was killed. If an ORganization member is to be banished and they do not leave they are to be eliminated and to be rid of existance and to be forgotten. Axel could not bare the thought of her dying so he got rid of her himself, Axel is now to find a way to get her back in the Organization but Kimoko refuses and wishes to stay with Riku. Riku then disappears into the darkness bringing her with him, but then she finds herself in a strange place and is not with Riku. She then finds Sora and Katana in a place called traverse town. The three friends are now reunited, but all that changes when Kimoko and Katana find themselves on Destiny Islands with only Kimoko, Katana and Kairi alone on the islands. A few years later Sora finds himself in a strange castle and with Donald and Goofy they are in search for Riku, Kimoko and Katana. After a few years Kimoko and Katana suddenly remember all of Sora and wish to help King Mickey help Sora wake up and to help him recover all his memory while Naminé helps Kairi recover her memory.

A cool collected girl who had her heart devoured like Kairi's and that created her nobody Kimoko Heart. She is a cute young girl who loves to have fun and doesn't like to get too serious in some certain situations. She is also 17 and she has no idea that she has a nobody until Sora tells her about Kimoko being part of her. Kimoko and Katana now shocked don't want to be separated from the ones they love so they decide to stay the way they are. Kimoko didn't want to be separated from Riku and Katana could not bring herself to separate her from Riku, her only love. Now Riku has disappeared and Sora and the others are in search for Riku to bring him home. Katana and Kimoko return back to Destiny Island and leave Sora to find Riku on his own, until Sora meets Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy agree to help him find Riku along with the King Mickey himself. Katana just can't wait for Sora to return so she could be with him forever. Katana fell for Sora the moment she saw him save her from drowning. She has her heart, well half her heart set for Sora and her other half set for Riku and them alone. Kimoko gets in contact with Axel and he falls in love with both of them and tries to get them to join the Organization. They both refuse and tell Axel that they have their hearts set for certain people only and he isn't one of them. Furious Axel makes a vow that he will return and take them away from their loved ones and make them join the Organization. NOW... THE STORY BEGINS...

Story Start:

One day Sora, Riku and Kairi were on the Destiny Island. Kairi was sun bathing while Sora and Riku were playing Frisbee. Sora stopped when he noticed something in the sky. "Hey what's that?" Sora asked as Riku and Kairi both looked in the sky. They saw what looked like a person flying from the sky. Then it landed in the water with a big 'SPLASH'. Sora dove in the water and saved the person and came back with a young girl in his arms. (Meaning you in his arms. Me: Aww how cute.) "Is she going to be okay Sora?" asked Kairi hovering over Sora to get a better look. "Yeah I think so. She needs some room." Sora explained pushing Riku away. Sora did the breathing routine and got her to breathe. She looked around and didn't know where she was. "Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" She asked really confused. Sora looked at her face and noticed that she had a bit of blood from her cheek. "You are on Destiny Island and we are not sure how you got here." said Riku with his arms crossed. Riku looked over at Sora and noticed that he was blushing at the girl when she looked confused.

*Your P.O.V*

I felt weightless as I fell from the sky. My vision becoming a blur as I fell faster and faster. I lost consciousness, the next thing I knew I felt lips covering mine like it was kissing me. I was in shock and coughed up water that was in my lungs. "Is she okay?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked around at my surroundings I had no idea where I was. "Where am I? Who are you? How did I get here?" I asked really confused. "You are on Destiny Island and we are not sure how you got here." said a silver haired boy crossing his arms. "My name is Sora and that over there are Riku and Kairi." said this Sora kid. I looked over at this Sora and saw really pretty oceanic blue eyes and brown spiky hair that went in all directions. "What's your name?" asked Sora smiling at me. "Um… Katana, nice to meet you Sora, Riku, and Kairi." I said with a smile and trying to sound and look polite.

*Sora's P.O.V.*

I stood up and offered the girl my hand which she automatically took. "My name is Katana. Nice to meet you Sora, Riku, and Kairi." she smiled and I couldn't help but blush. I turned away to hide my blush when I heard Riku scream "SORA LOOK OUT" and Riku pushed me out of the way only to catch a young girl in his arms. The impact from catching the girl caused his feet to slide in the sand. I could tell that it hurt because of Riku's grunting in pain. "Ngh… nice throw, whoever you are." Riku said as the portal closed leaving Riku with the girl unconscious in his arms. "Is she okay Riku" asked Kairi running over to Riku. "I'm not really sure. She only seems unconscious." Riku said setting the girl on the soft sand. Katana walked over to Riku and whispered, "Curaga." and she healed the young girl.

*Riku's P.O.V*

Who was this girl that had passed out on my arms? Beautiful and angel like... she finally calmed down after crying for about 30 minutes. "Are you okay?" I asked her sounding concerned. She shook her head and told me that she was okay just a little confused. "Where am I?" she asked looking around confused. Her cutness made me blush and Sora saw it cause I heard "Ohhhh Riku has a crush on the strange girl." Kairi just smiled at me and my face got even redder than before. "I do not!!!" I lied. Sora knew I was lying because he smirked so evil it kind of scared me. "Riku? Admit that you like the girl. I mean yeah she's really cute. I got even redder from Sora's taunting I finally got sick of it and yelled at the top of my lungs. "OKAY I LIKE THE GIRL HAPPY SORA?" I realized what I said and looked at the girl and noticed she was blushing and wide eyed. I scratched the back of my head and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry... I kind of got sick of Sora making fun of me." She just shook her head and told me that it was okay. "Oh I am so sorry for my rudness... my name is Riku and that over there is Kairi and Sora... and some other girl I have no idea what her name was." I introduced myself to her. "My name is Kimoko I was originally from the Organization XIII but I was thrown out." she said looking down at the ground sadly. Then a single tear fell from her eyes. She was crying again... harder this time. She was missing someone I could tell...


End file.
